


Do I Know You?

by Cher_005



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Carnival, Chenle is so cute save him, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Renjun is kinda rude, Renle are so soft, Romantic Fluff, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cher_005/pseuds/Cher_005
Summary: Renjun and Chenle have a fight on Overwatch and become "sworn enemies". Only to ironically meet at the cafe later and have a carnival date.





	Do I Know You?

"Come on! Wake Up! WooHoo!!" The annoying singsong voice of a random character rang loudly in Renjun's ears. He really wonders why he can still hear properly considering he has been hearing the same loud phrase for almost a year now. Grudgingly he pulled off his blanket and slammed his fist on the alarm clock turning it off and gaining some peace of mind along with it. He got out of bed lazily, walking towards the bathroom to take a bath. After his bath, he went to the kitchen to cook up something for himself, he’s glad that his parents are rich and bought him an apartment for him because if his mother saw the mess in the kitchen, Renjun was sure he would get kicked out the house.

He decided he’d just microwave the sandwich he made the day before and get done with it. While waiting, he was scrolling around on twitter looking for anything which caught his eye.

”Oh, There's an update for Overwatch.” Renjun unconsciously mumbled as he clicked on the article, it was the only thing he found interesting. Renjun isn’t a game person usually but his cousin, Lucas, got him so into the game that at a point it seemed as if he almost religiously played the game. He heard the ding sound of the microwave remembering his sandwich, he took it in hand and went straight to his game room. With a light thump, he sat on his chair and logged into his account, placing on his headphones while waiting for the update to finish. It was a team game this time and Renjun was the leader.

During the game, there was this one kid who was in his team, who wasn’t really helpful per se but Renjun didn't mind it. He was fine with the kid. That was till his team started messing up solely because of the kid.

“You idiot!! Chenle stop messing up, you’re in our team, not theirs!” At this point Renjun was completely fed up, screaming bloody hell into his headphone’s mic.

“Well hyung, I literally started playing about a week ago and I specified it! But you were like, oh it’s fine, don’t worry.” The kid screamed back, mocking Renjun at the end, Chenle was obviously just as fed up as Renjun but he was keeping it in not wanting to say anything rude. Their small heated argument continued for a good twenty minutes until they were both kicked out by the server.

Even after they were kicked out, they were still cursing at each other with every word they knew. No one bothered to stop them because of how entertaining it was and the two boys somewhat knew about it but were too invested in their own argument to even bother to care. That day, Renjun decided that if he ever met the boy again, he would definitely beat the boy while Chenle, on the other hand, didn’t even want to meet the latter again.

Renjun was fuming, if you looked very closely, you could probably see smoke coming out his ears. He had called over Lucas after that argument he had with Chenle. Lucas tried to calm down his cousin.

“Stop thinking about it. That kid was dumb anyway, he probably didn’t even know how to play properly!” Lucas spoke.

“So what if that kid is dumb?! I can't just let someone who made my team mess up uncountable times get away with it that easily and he didn’t even apologize!!” Renjun had been ranting to Lucas about this but all the older boy was doing was literally rolling on the floor clutching his stomach as e laughed like a maniac over how angry his tiny cousin was.

“I-Injun, th-that is so funny.” Lucas was seriously in tears now.

“Yah! You dumbass, stop laughing and get back on the couch.” Even though Renjun was scolding Lucas, there was no real anger or bite behind his words, it was almost playful. He adored Lucas a lot. He was the only person in his family he was really close to except his parents. Although he had many cousins Lucas was the one who was always there for him whenever Renjun need him.

While that had been happening with Renjun, Chenle was a whole different case. He was curled up in a small ball with his back leaning on his bed’s headboard while snuggled up in a big blanket, watching a new drama which came out on his laptop, crying over it with oreo fudge ice-cream. Jisung, Chenle’s best friend since preschool was next to him doing the same as he had given up on comforting his friend over the small fight on overwatch.

“Come on Chenle, whoever that Renjun dude was, is an asshole. Forget him he’s not worth your time.”

“But Sungie! I-It’s not that easy, he was so mean.” Chenle puffed out cheeks, pouting as he said the sentence. Just as he finished his sentence the girl in the drama cried.

“D-Don’t leave please, what will I do without you?” And that definitely didn’t help Chenle’s state as he started crying along with the girl just a little worse. A while later Chenle was better but he still didn’t forget about that argument, it took lots and lots of cuddles and hugs from Jisung to get him better.

Jisung and Chenle were really close too, almost like real brothers. If anyone was to ask if their dating, they would make a face acting offended and explain that everything was all platonic, ‘no homo’ even though both liked to rub the fact they were very obviously gay in people’s faces. They had known each other since they were calling themselves Lele and Sungie in preschool. While growing up, they were really close to each other like real brothers, so liking the other was something that never came to their mind.

✧･ﾟ✧･ﾟ: *✧: *✧

[one week skip]

Renjun had been free from school for a while since it was break time. His uncle, Kun had opened a new cafe and had invited Renjun to the opening giving him a deal he’ll give him free coffee and cake, and ironically enough, Chenle got a part-time job there. Renjun got dressed, wearing an orange hoodie with black jeans and brushing out his hair, walking out the door with one final look at himself in the mirror. By one in the afternoon, Renjun had reached Kun’s cafe and started talking with Jaemin, his friend, about the new single by BoA.

“The song is so good, I was actually thinking of covering it— oh hey! Jeno!” Jaemin called out to his boyfriend while talking with Renjun. While they all met up, the staff was going in the cafe to prepare, chattering with each other at the same time. Since Chenle was also one of the staffs who were talking, Renjun had heard him. He turned his head too quick for his own good, but unfortunately missed the person to whom the voice belonged to.

“I’ve heard that voice before I think, although I can’t really figure out where.” He was lost in his thoughts until he heard that Jeno had brought his cat along with him from his hometown for a while.

“Hello everyone! I’m Kun the owner of this cafe and I’ll be opening it now so please gather near around us.” Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin had gone to the front since Kun was close to them. Kun was handed the scissors by a staff member and right after he cut the ribbon, cheers were heard around them before people had started rushing in.

Renjun sat alone at the round wooden high table, a waiter had come to take his order but he just told him he’ll call him later when he needed something. At least one hour had passed and Renjun was finally considering ordering something for himself completely having forgotten the fact that his uncle promised him free food. By now the crowd had subsided, so he got off the table and made his way to the cashier.

“Welcome to Latte Love Cafe, what will be your order?” A very cute boy asked Renjun but instead of his order, he remembered the kid from overwatch as his voice came to his mind as he blurted out.

“Do I know you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Do I know you? I’ve definitely heard your voice somewhere?” Renjun repeated, taking a pause before speaking again.

“Wait for a second, were you by any chance playing overwatch last week and your name is Chenle?”

“So you’re Renjun!!” The boy in front of Renjun screamed.

Since there was no one in line, Chenle wasn’t getting any evil glares from any customers except Renjun.

“We’re talking more about that after my shift ends. You better still be there.” Chenle said from gritted teeth but then suddenly his voice turned extremely devilish and sickly sweet.

“Until then, dear Renjun hyung, would you like anything?” Chenle had cried a long time over their fight and he wasn’t backing down without taking revenge.

Anyone in their right senses would probably not order anything but right now we’re talking about Huang Renjun here. 

“I’ll just have a black coffee, thank you.” Renjun answered with just as much smite. Now, anyone could tell that Chenle was gonna mess that up on purpose.

“That’ll be $4.99, what name is to be written?”

“Eh, any name will do. Forget the change.” Renjun said as he handed the boy in front of him a five dollar note.

And with that, he went back and sat back down on his seat on his table.

“Mr. Uptight, perfect~” Now that Chenle had written Renjun’s “name”, He went on to make the coffee. A cup of water, four tablespoons ground coffee and 6 teaspoons salt. Well isn’t Renjun in for a nice treat.

The cafe was not at all busy and it didn’t seem like anyone would be ordering soon, so Chenle put his best smile, way too beaming for anyone’s good and walked over to Renjun’s table, placing the drink on the table, prompted the boy to drink the coffee.

“It’s my first time making a coffee, so I hope you don’t dislike it too much hyung~” Chenle said feigning innocence, it was an obvious lie. He had taken lots of training for this.

“Of course Chenle, I’m sure it’ll be great~” Renjun said as he took a small sip of the coffee.

His eyes widened at the horrid taste, and Chenle could have started dancing right then and there but to his distaste, Renjun smiled widely at Chenle.

“It’s really good Chenle, I think you should have a taste.” Renjun had this smug smirk on his face and Chenle just wanted to slap it off but that was a thought for later right now, Chenle was regretting putting so much salt. Was Renjun even human, how did he have so much salt.

“A-Ah, It’s ok hyung, I-I’m allergic to coffee, I would really like it if you finished it now.” Now Chenle was the one smirking but Renjun’s smirk still didn’t falter at all.

“Oh its ok, but sure I’ll finish it for you.”

If Chenle was, to be honest, he was impressed by Renjun as he watched him down the bitter and salty coffee like it was sweet iced tea but he definitely isn’t saying that, he’s gonna take it to his grave.

“I’ll take the cup back now.” Chenle smiled at Renjun as some sort of request to forgive him for it but all he got back was a dirty smirk which didn’t satisfy him one bit. As Chenle walked back to the counter, he could feel Renjun burning holes in the back if his head.

Once Chenle reached the counter, he smiled once more at Renjun, which the boy didn’t return before he went off to wash the dishes. Washing the dishes was an excuse, Chenle would have never thought behind such a loud, serious voice would be a be a such a tiny cute looking guy. Same went for Renjun, neither did he think that Chenle would be so cute. Even though his voice was nice, he almost expected a small scrawny boy instead of a soft looking fluffy haired blonde.

“Renjun hyung” Chenle called out Renjun, making him look up from his phone.

“Ah, I guess your shift is over.” Renjun said warmly, a drastic change from the first time they talked.

Chenle started, “I’m really sorry hyung, I should have apologized for making our team mess up that game last time and I’m even more sorry about the coffee but if I’ll be honest you finishing the coffee. It was really cool!” Guess Chenle isn’t taking it to his grave.

“It’s fine, Chenle, it’s my fault too. I shouldn’t have burst out at you that day and the coffee thing, I kind of already saw it coming.”  Renjun finished his last line with a smirk.

Long story short, they became best friends. Aside from the obvious pining which annoyed everyone.

✧･ﾟ: *✧: *✧

[2-month skip]

Renjun and Chenle were at the Han River, it was already pretty late but if you were to ask either of them would they go home rather than staying with the other, they would profusely decline. They both were enjoying the cool air around them, eating their chicken, lost in thought and finally, Renjun decided to muster up the courage and ask Chenle out.

“Lele?”

“Hmm, yea hyung~” The younger answered his hyung.

“I want to ask someone out.” When Renjun said that sentence Chenle’s heart shattered at that very moment but he tried his best to not let it show, then he continued.

“O-Oh, who hyung?” He questioned.

“I’ll tell you after I ask him out Lele, but I need advice on how to ask him out.” The older answered plainly.

“Ah, now here I feel like you should just be yourself and him out.”

“You sure, he’ll accept me?” Chenle was going to push his feeling aside right after saying this, especially if his Renjun would be happy.

“Hyung, anyone would be happy and lucky to have you and if they lose you, it’s their loss and fault.” He assured the older.

Renjun knew he had to do it now, he sat up straight on the blanket they laid out and Chenle did the same worrying if he did anything wrong.

‘Here goes nothing’ thought Renjun.

“Zhong Chenle, I’ve only met you two months ago but I have never felt a stronger bond with anyone but you, what I’m trying to say in short words is will you go out with me tomorrow to the carnival nearby?”

And that’s all you need for a crying Chenle hugging Renjun, god knows how tight.

“W-What happened Chenle? Why are you crying? Y-You can decline but w-we can still be friends r-right?” Renjun was full on panic mode, stammering out everything.

“N-No, you idiot, I w-would love to go out with you.” Chenle sniffled while looping his arms around Renjun’s neck, resting his head in the crook of his neck. Renjun’s right hand had found its way to Chenle’s chin, lifting up his face as his own face inched closer, lips barely an inch apart as he whispered.

“May I?” All he got was a soft “Yes.” from Chenle as an answer. Their breaths lightly fanned each other’s lips as they got closer before they kissed.

The kiss they shared is something you would call soft and sweet. You could call it a soft marshmallow kisses. It was warm, all the feeling they hid ever since they first saw each other broke free, everything was there and most importantly love, that was definitely there.

✧･ﾟ: *✧: *✧

[date night]

Chenle and Renjun both decided to have the date at night so they had plenty of time to choose what to wear. Knowing it would be chilly and Chenle would mostly forget his jacket, Renjun had packed a extra black puffy jacket with fur at the hand and neck cuff and then decided on wearing a blue knitted sweater along with some

washed out jeans and his own puffy jacket, lastly he wore his white converse then he was off to Gangnam square.

Chenle, on the other hand, wore an oversized navy blue sweatshirt and some blue jeans along with black converse, quickly picking up his house keys and phone, he stuffed them in his jeans pocket and then went out.

“Ah, I forgot my jacket again, but I’m too far now. Ugh! I’ll just deal with the cold.” Chenle muttered as the cold breeze blew around him. He waved at Renjun as he saw him.

“I knew Lele would forget it.” Renjun thought slightly chuckling as he waved back then running towards a Chenle quickly so that the younger doesn’t get cold. He removed the jacket he packed while running then putting it on Chenle as quick as he could.

“I knew you would forget your jacket so I brought you my other one for you.” Renjun said warmly with a bright smile while he admired how cute Jimin looked in his oversized sweater and his pink flushed face.

“Hyung~ stop staring, I’m getting shy~” Chenle whined quietly while Renjun still kept admiring him saying.

“You’re prettier when you’re shy, I don’t mind.”

Renjun and Chenle shared a tiny peck after that, interlocking their finger as they walked to the carnival. Renjun made his way to the ticket counter giving the old lady the money for two tickets as she smiled warmly at the couple which they both returned.

“Ah~ young love. Hope you like the carnival! Here are your tickets.” Renjun thanked her and went back to Chenle, grabbing his wrist lightly, taking him inside the carnival gates.

They went around a lot, first to the carousel then they played the stuff toys prize game, where they threw had to knock down at least five glasses with one ball, Renjun had won one for Chenle.

“Wah~ Hyung! That one, that-that blue fox.” It was fun but to them, each others presence was more fun and rather comforting than the slightly chilly carnival with the color hued lamps that hung high above them.

Lastly, it was time for the grande end, the ferris wheel.

Renjun and Chenle went inside the small compartment made of strong metal, nostalgia from the memories of their different childhoods flooding their minds. Sitting in a comfortable silence holding each others hand and they reached the top of the ferris wheel looking down from the glass panes as they saw the beautiful lights from above. Chenle spoke up in a soft voice, smiling, his eyes shining from the moonlight.

“I had fun tonight, I’m kinda happy we ended up having that argument on overwatch, you know?”

“I know.” Renjun mumbled back, smiling fondly at their interlocked hands.

The rest was a blur as they spent the time with each other happily, going hand in hand, Chenle’s head resting on Renjun’s shoulder as they walked home. One small last kiss for the day was shared between them as Renjun dropped off Chenle at his apartment, waving at the younger boy, blowing a kiss to him before turning ahead chuckling at his actions as he walked back home.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> So I basically rewrote my Yoonmin fic to Renle and reposted it, this is my first fic so uh constructive criticism is appreciated and thank you for reading uwu. Here's my twitter - @cherrybaby_005


End file.
